In the field of fiber optic communication, MT ferrules are common components. They often have 2, 4, 8, and 12 channels for holding optical fibers. In the manufacturing of the MT ferrules, grinding and polishing are necessary processes. However, the grinding and polishing processes are time-consuming and have low manufacturing efficiency. Thus, the MT ferrules are expensive. Optical fiber jumpers can be substituted for MT ferules and have low prices.